The Wild Guard: The End
by WK Forever
Summary: The Final story of the Wild guard series! Let's cheer for the final ending of Kion's life as a lion with the thought that there is no happy ending...
1. Look Who's Back!

One more year has past. Our friend, Kion, was now a full grown man in a lion's young body. Rani has finally gotten over her sorrow of her grandmother's death.

"Kion?"

"Hey, Rani... Queen Rani."

"It's okay, Kion. You can still call me Rani."

"Uh... Okay."

"I was talking to a lioness the other day. The one that Grandmother mentioned."

"Yeah?"

"She wants to see you now."

Kion and Rani walked together to a tree, all by itself, on the edge of a cliff. There stood at the edge was the golden yellow lioness. As she turned to face her queen, the setting sun reflected her golden fur.

"Wow! She's beautiful."

Rani frowned slightly as the couple walked up to the lioness. The lion came from her edge and stood before Queen Rani and bowed.

"I have brought Kion as you asked."

"Thank-you, Queen Rani."

The lioness came to Kion. Rani stood off growling at the lioness. She stared in Kion's eyes, "Kion..."

"Who are you?"

"You know me... but as a human."

Kion's eyes widened, "What?!"

The lioness sat and said, "I'm Kay... Kayla Wilson, the daughter of the principal of the elementary school"

"Kay!"

"Kion!"

The two lions played and greeted each other. Rani stood off still upset than this lioness wanted who she wanted.

"Kay! But how?!"

"Let's say I overheard your father talking to Kion the First."

"You did?"

"Yep. That evening, I went outside and bravely asked for him to appear. When he did, he told me that he expected me..."

"Kayla... What brings you to talk to me?"

"I-I just wanted to know how Kion feels... he had a bad day at school."

"I know. Kion seems to feel fine, but he is sick indeed, yes. After the son sets, may your reflections reflect."

"After the sun sets, may my reflections reflect? What's that?"

"It's just an old saying, dearest."

"Will I see Kion again?"

"Not as a human, you won't."

Kay stood tall, "Then I want to be a lion like him! I want to follow his steps!"

"If you may..."

"Then, I woke up in my bedroom, forgetting what had happened after that. I went downstairs to a screaming family who tossed me out of the house... I found out later by a water puddle that I was a lioness.

"So I called to Kion the First and asked where I could find you. He said to come here."

"To the Tree of Life?"

"Yes. It was a long journey for me. I came here without map or friends like you did. I stayed here for ten years, waiting patiently for you to come."

Kion walked close the Kay's side. Rani followed behind, getting slapped by the lions' tails.

"I didn't know you were here... Your parents... They must be worried; like mine."

"Do your parents know you are here?"

"They don't know that I have come to the Tree of Life. But they do know that I was on my way here."

"That's a shame."

Rani got in between Kion and Kay and exclaimed, "Oh, my gosh! Look at the sky! ((They didn't have watches)) Kion and I got a date to set."

"Date?"

Rani groaned, "Yeah! Remember? I have to get a king for my throne."

Kion gasped, "You want me to stay a lion for the rest of my life. No way! i am staying with Kay! If that is the last thing I do!"

Rani dropped her head as Kion and Kay walked back to Kay's home.


	2. Reunition And A Scary Ending

That evening, Bunga slipped up some water as Kion stamp by.

"Uh, oh! There goes the evil Kion!"

Kion snapped, "Bunga! I am healed from my scar. I am just upset with the Queen!"

Dashee licked her paws, "Why?"

"She wants me to be her king!"

Everyone gasped except Fuli, "I think it's a swell idea, Kion."

"A swell idea?! My parents don't even know I am here. I..."

Opera trotted up to Kion and nugged him, "I am sure your parents are not thinking such thoughts."

Bunga blasted, "Thoughts like that you died?"

Dashee cried, "Bunga!"

"What?"

Rani came from the shadows, "Kion... If you disagree with me than I have every right to kick you out of my land!"

"I told you that I was a human in a lion's body!"

"There is no cure for being a lion in a human's body!"

Kion gasped, "That's not what I said!"

"Well, whatever. Ever since you and Kay met, it's the love boat for you. You were in love with me, Kion!"

"Well, that was different! This is my school friend."

"So?"

"So, she has been waiting for me to tell her feelings! You never known me."

"Now I do!"

Skye whispered to Dashee, "Is this ever to end?"

"Just let it go."

"Kion?"

Kion turned to see a familiar being, "Applay?!"

"Kion!"

Kion ran into his sister's arms, "Oh, Applay!"

"Kion?"

Kion looked up, "Did you?"

Applay smiled, "We came to see if you guys were okay. Come on, Wild Guard!"

Out of the Wild guard hideout was the Chris family. Chris saw his son come out of the hole and hugged him at first sight, "KION! My boy! You are all grown up!"

"Dad!"

Aviva fell and joined in the hug with Chris and Kion.

Rani stood side by side with Kay. They stared at Kion, happy for them.

Chris looked up, "Who are these girls, son?"

"Dad, I want you to meet Queen Rani. And this is Kay... She's also a human-lion, Dad!"

When everyone payed attention to Kay, Rani walked away, feeling neglected. She thought that Kion didn't love her anymore.

Alto came up, "What's the matter, sis?"

"Alto... Stop. Kion's in love with that lioness. I feel like I just got stepped on."

Alto saddened, "Trust me, you'll get Kion back."

"How? She's a human-lion too!"

"Also?! Wow! I need to talk to this girl."

"Alto!"

AsWela came to Rani, "Need some comfort, my cub?"

"Yes, AsWela. Kion's in love with that lioness."

"Rani, I need to tell you something about your grandfather."

"Oh, tell me," Answered Rani, "I would love to hear more about him."

"Not after this story, my cub. It's terrible."

"What?"

AsWela went to Kion and called him, "Kion! Ki and I have found a picture and we brought it to life. It's about Kion the First. All of you must see it. I think you all just believed a lie."

Kion stared at the lioness as she led the large group into the tree. Ki stood in the tree, shaking, "Oh, Kion! It's dreadful!"

"What happened, Ki?"

"Kion the First is not who you think he is! He's an arch enemy of the Tree of life. Not even former Queen Jodi knew this!"

Rani answered, "My grandmother? What?"

AsWela stood on the rock and said, "Kion the First's spirit died... When Wicke's spirit died."

Kion gasped in harmony with his friends and family.


	3. The Awful Truth

_"Kion the First was a strong lion of the Pride Lands. One day, he fought seriously with some enemies. One severely wounded him at his eye, leaving a much more heavier scar._

_"His bird friend, an eagle, showed him the path to the Tree of Life, in which he went alone. The Tree of Life were miles away and many times he lingered, making his scar take control over him._

_"One evening, he arrived at the Tree of Life. A pack of lions met him and fought with him, thinking he was trying to take over the territory. Kion fought and killed one of lions and used it as a pledge that he will not hurt anyone else. That was when former Queen Jodi met him._

_"She told her parents about this strong lion and the parents desired to meet him..."_

"Kion, we heard that you have come to the tree of Life for healing."

"I have. My scar is the thing it needs."

"Then, we will call one of our healers to come and heal your scar."

"But you must remember that it will take time."

Kion the First answered, "I will do anything for the sake of my love."

Jodi was fluttered by his speech.

Weeks later, Kion's scar had gotten worst, but he pretended he was healed. He met with Jodi and asked her to be his mate. The parents refused, knowing something was wrong the strong lion.

The next morning, Jodi ran out of her den, crying, "My parents are dead! My parents are dead!"

Every creature, then, comforted the Princess. The Royal Crowner crowned her the Queen. Kion, watching the entire scene with greed in his heart, proposed to her once again, this time, promising thousands of promises.

"I will do anything to receive help from you."

Kion smirked, "Anything?"

"I will give you the entire kingdom to rule with me."

Kion pretended to be bashful, "Oh, Jodi... I will be greatly honored."

So he was crowned the King and took the mating business seriously.

It wasn't until a dark night that Kion woke up. It was storming outside. The thundering cracked and the lightning flashed. He got up to investigate a calling.

"Kion?"

"Stay with the cubs."

Jodi stood over her sleeping cubs which were soon awaken by thunder, "Mommy! Mommy! What was that?"

"The earth is receiving the sky's water."

"Why is the sky yelling at earth?"

"Because it was hot and it is threatening the earth to cool down."

The next morning, Jodi left the den with her cubs who were playing in the wet grass. She looked over and saw Kion on the ground, dead."

Kion, who was practically on his father's lap, asked, "What Happened?"

Ki answered, "According to the legend, Kion's spirit joined with the evil spirit whom he called his brother, Wicke."

Kion looked at his father's shoes and answered, "So that's why after I was a lion and the roar was..." He jumped up, making Chris jerk, "Are you telling me that the day Kion died I was born?!"

AsWela nodded her head, "Yes, Kion."

Aviva took the cub into her arms and said, "I am sure... Wait, CK... Didn't this storm stretch out from the Tree of Life's land over to our home?"

Chris answered, "It was pretty large... that Hurrido. Actually, the main reason I named you Kion was because they named the Hurrido, Kion."

Kion stood in front of the pictures and looked at each one, representing Kion the First's life, "So, everyone is telling me that Kion is my enemy? Why does he want me?"

Alto answered, "I don't know, but isn't it weird to have an evil grandfather in our line?"

Rani scolded her brother, "Alto! Enough of this foolish talk! Kion is right. AsWela, what does it mean that Kion's spirit entered into this Kion?"

AsWela shook her head, "It's clearly impossible to understand, Rani. But there's one thing Ki found, hidden in the earth."

Ki brought forward a rock, "It says that 'He that bears my roar... Will... suffer my death.' Written by Kion the first himself."

Chris jumped from his rock, "What?! Are you telling me that my son will die?!"

Christopher snorted, "As well as this Kion died... I agree."

Aviva took a glove and snapped Christopher with it, "You are not helping."

Applay hugged her brother, "I don't want Kion to die."

Kion assured her, "I believe that I am not going to die. Since he had the scar and wasn't healed from it... I was healed completely. I feel much better than I was."

William answered, "I see now. Kion is a lion like the Kion the First. Have you ever talked to him, Kion?"

Kion blinked, "No! Even when I called him on our journey, he has never answered."

AsWela rested her paw on Kion's eye, "The spirit within you is dying. Kion the First is coming back."

Kion was so shocked, "AsWela... Can I be healed?"

"It's too late, Kion. We didn't know of this 'til today."

Rani stood close to Kion and answered, "Kion the First cannot possibly take Kion's body. Kion's in his own body, as a human."

AsWela stood as she sighed, "That's the problem. His choice is all what it takes."

"What choice?"

"The choice is not to be mentioned until you find it. I don't know it as much as you do, Kion."

Chris and Aviva hugged their son. Kion felt weak when they hugged him. His brothers and sisters sat on the rock looking down on the ground, afraid to say something.

Kion looked at Kay and Rani. Both girls, though not related, were sharing feelings quietly. They looked at him and turned away. He looked at Rani's Uncle and he sighed and went out with Alto, who looked sorry... Everyone was leaving him.

"So you are telling us that you are still going to turn evil?" Cried Dashee.

"That's what AsWela told me."

Opera neighed, "What a shame... You were a good lion and this Kion betrayed you."

Bunga smiled, "Let's roar him out of existance."

"I can't..."

Fuli answered, "Why not? It is a good idea."

"If I use the roar... *sniffs in tears* I'll die with him."

The Wild Guard gasped. Skye said, "Kion. You are afraid of a lion who hasn't been on this earth for twenty-one years since you were born?"

"It's not him I am afraid of..." Kion turned to see his family, alone and crying, "It's them. They love me..."

Dashee lifted Kion's head with her paw, "Kion... You are the fiercest lion of this group. That's why you are part of the Wild Guard. Hey, remember that first day?"

"What day?"

Dashee lifted her voice in a song,

"Remember that day

When we thought you were at play?

When you told us you roared

A thousand miles away.

"Remember how we treated you

With such mock and scold

You were strong all along!"

[The Wild Guard]

We remember like it was yesterday!

[Dashee]

Though we were young

and didn't know our paths

[Wild Guard]

We all know it was long ago

[Dashee]

When we became the Wild Guard.

"Seems like you have grown up

Since you have met us

This duty of life

has brought you with us."

[Fuli]

Though enemies have brought you down

You were still so strong.

[Dashee]

Remember those days

When you stood on your feet!

[Wild Guard]

Remember those days

When we thought you were wrong?

Remember them days

When we fought as one!

[Skye]

So don't think you are a misfit

[Opera]

Don't think you are done

[Dashee]

'Cause we have a friend

That will stick to us to the end!

[Kion]

Now I can see my destiny

Not as a lion.

I am no more afraid

of my past

I was uncertain of when I was young

Now I am standing here

Knowing my path is done

It is time...

[Wild Guard]

Remember those days?

[Kion: I remember like it was yesterday]

When we thought you were insane

[But I wasn't insane!]

Now today we see you standing

[Standing at a split path way]

With a new life begun!

[New Life Begun!]

{Kion}

Seems like I have grown up

Since I have been part of you

It's a shame to think it's ending...

[Kay and Rani]

Or has it just begun?

{All}

There's a feeling of belonging that's deep down inside

A feeling that has been growing

Now it can't just hide!

Do you remember those days as much as I can too?!

{Kion}

Yes, I remember those days as much as you..."


	4. The Final Battle

The next morning, the sun rose dark. Kion felt something strange. He told Christopher to leave their family in the cave as long as possible. Christopher knew something too was bad. So he left back and felt confident for his brother.

Kion left the den to a overcast day. The clouds were black as night. The wind was blowing Kion's fur in all directions. His red mane blew in the course of the hot wind.

An evil laugh filled the night air. Kion looked in all directions and walked from the Tree of Life, "Who's there?"

"It's me, Kion."

"Where? Who?"

"I guess you can't see me. No one can."

Kion looked everywhere. The voice was deep and echoed in his ears. He looked up in the sky and saw the lion heads looking down upon him. He gasped as the lions' mouths roared.

Kion gripped the ground with his claws, but the fierce roar made the wind whip Kion up into the clouds in the mouth of the final Lion.

Kion opened his eyes and saw outer darkness. In the distance a light glowed. It was an alicorn. He rubbed his scarred eye, "Who's there?"

"Kion... My name is Twilight Sparkle."

"What?"

"I am in the same world as you. You are within the danger of a lion's lure."

"Lion's lure?"

The pony nodded, "The problem is, Kion. I was captured for my magic."

"What are you so tall?"

The pony chuckled, "I am tall because I am the princess of Equestria, another world."

"I am human in a lion's body."

"I know why you are a lion."

"You do?"

"You are a lion because of kion's plan to take over the world."

"And my human body?"

"Don't worry. I have that figured out. But I can't use my magic until I am free from his curse."

"Curse?"

"He cursed you Kion. I am cursed never to use my magic for anythign but for his use."

"Wait a minute? I heard your voice before... When I asked... Wished for my life's purpose."

"I was forced by him to turn you into a lion."

"Kion!"

Kion turned and protected the princess, "Stay behind me, princess. I'll protect you."

A lion appeared in the cloud. His body was half flame and ice. His face stared into Kion's. It was Kion the first!

"Kion the first!"

"Kion? So we meet again. This time, I will cast my spirit into yours and cast that spirit of yours out."

Kion stood his ground, "Not if I can use my roar against you."

The lion laughed, "You think you can destroy me?"

Kion positioned and, "RRROOOAAAARRR!"

The lion stood still and laughed as the winds freezed. He roared the winds to Kion and threw him from the sky.

"Humpth!"

"Kion!" The princess was at his heels.

"Twilight... You must warn my family not to leave the cave! It's dangerous!"

Kion the first came to Kion and roared his flames at the cub.

"KKKIIIOOOONNN!"

Kion ran for cover. He saw Rani looking over at him. He frowned and turned to take down his enemy, once and for all.

"Til the Pride Lands end..." He thought for a moment, "Friends Forever defend!"

Kion the first froze the cub's path. But Kion knew ahead of time. He leaped the ice banks and leaped for the lion. Kion the first flamed the cub.

Kion dodged the flame as he landed on the back of the two-faced lion... Kion the first roared and kicked. Kion bit the lion's neck.

It was a short battle. Kion fell to the ground after the lion spurted fire out of his mouth and burnt the cub's neck.

Kion looked up at the Fire and Ice lion. Kion the First answered, "Have you given up yet?"

Kion saw the princess pony coming. He stood up and answered, "I will never give up."

"Then, you ask for it."

Kion looked to his family, who stood afraid. He said, "Kion the First... Take my life and let it go... Just let my family live."

The lion smiled and answered, "Thanks for the sacrifice."

The flamed ice poured from his mouth unto Kion.

"Kion!"

Kion opened his eyes to see Kay before him... dead...

"Kay?!" Kion lay at her side and rested his head on her neck.

The lion saw the care, "What? What's going on?"

Twilight winged her wings, "It's the power of friendship in the strength of sacrifice!"

"Kion?"

Kion looked to see that the Wild Guard stood with him. Dashee was at his side, "We are for you."

"NO!"

Kion stood tall. He stepped over Kay's body and said with his most strongest voice, "You may have the power to destroy the world... But you don't have the power that we hold."

Kion's body glowed as his friends stood together. Kion the First backed off, "What? This is impossible!"

Kion said, "I give up the roar faithfully... It killed the love of my life. I shall not bear it anymore."

"What? NO!"

Kion roared his last. The clouded lions leaped from the clouds and entered into Kion the First and fought with the spirit. Kion's voice roared and roared until he felt the powerful roar leaving his body.

The lions entered into the two-faced lion and killed his spirit, "NOOOO!"

Kion roared once more, releasing his power. Twilight Sparkle flew into the air and released the curses with her magic from her and Kion and rested them on the body of the lion.

"NOOO!"

The magic of the pony's horn bound the lion's spirit. Kion's roar boung the spirit in harmony with the magic.

Soon, the spirit burst and shattered in the air, bringing the dark clouds with him. The sun shined over the Wild Guard. Kion stood looking at the princess above in the air.

"Kion?"

"Kay?"

The lioness looked up at her friend and smiled, "Kion."

Kion lay down and stared into her eyes, "You're okay!"

The lioness stood up as Kion stood up. They exchanged a head hug, "Kion... If you are lion the rest of your life... I'll be there for you."

Kion answered, "I want to be a human. I want to be with my family."

Twilight controlled the sun over to its sunset, "How fast the day went."

Kion said, "If I have to stay... I am willing to stay here."

The sun flashed its final light. The light reflected off the lions' body. From the distance, their human bodies were visable...

AsWela answered, "When the sun sets, may your reflections reflect."

The sun over brightened the lions. Everyone stared in the light, shocked of the outcome. Twilight flew into the sunlight and used her magic, "May the curse be lifted from them which have waited patiently for the curse to end."


	5. The Magic of Friendship Grows!

Kion opened his eyes and saw Kay. She was human again. Kion gasped at her, "You're human..."

Kay's vision cleared and saw Kion, "You are a human."

Both of them locked their hands together. Kion smiled at his friend, "Kay!"

"Kion!"

Chris came to his son, "Kion..."

Kion hugged his father and felt comfort once again. He threw his arms around his father. Kay ran into Rani and talked with her, "Rani?"

"It's fine, Kay. Kion belongs in the human world. I am a lion. After all, there is a pride a far distance... My uncle went to find one for me."

Kay hugged Rani. Kion knelt at the lioness' side, "Rani. I hope your life will be profitable."

"Hey, Kion! The pony!"

Twilight lay weak. Kion ran for the pony, "Twilight?"

"It is fine, Kion."

"What's wrong?"

"I never used such magic to release a curse. I feel okay."

"Are you going to return?"

"Yes. I will. I will tell my most faithful student about Friendship... Especially, about your friends' sacrifice. This will surly show her how important friendship is."

Chris rested his hand on his son's shoulder, "I am sure proud to have my Kion back," He winked, "With a girlfriend!"

Kion said, "Dad? What about my life? What can I do? I can't possibly stay in the forest forever."

Chris smiled, "Don't worry. I know exactly where to bring you,

"When I started out

I was unsure.

I thought that all I knew what needed

Didn't know what to expect

But when my walls came down

I saw the Truth

All along something was missing

And I think you can see it too!"

Twilight used her magic to transport in the city of Maine, near Maine College.

[Chris]

"This is where the magic happens

This is where the magic lives

Our friendship weaves together, stronger

The bonds grow deeper lasting longer

And the greatest spell you'll know

How the Magic of Friendship Grows."

[Martin]

And no matter how much time goes by

The party will still be here

It's so fun to give it a try

[Jimmy Z]

Big Adventures waiting off the Earth's horizon!

Long as we're still together-er-her

We'll be living naturally!

[The Wild Kratts Gang]

"This is where the magic happens

This is where the magic lives

Our friendship weaves together, stronger

The bonds grow deeper lasting longer

And the greatest spell you'll know

How the Magic of Friendship Grows."

[Grandfather William]

And it's true to pass on down

To generations yet

TO COME!

[Laura]

And we'll never stop believing in

The generousity of the friendships we've won!

[Aviva]

Because of friendship that I feed

For every single living creature

Is somethign that is real

Friendship happens so naturally

[Chris]

Oh, how I used to wonder-der-er

What friendship could be!

[Wild Kratts Gang]

"This is where the magic happens {As the doors}

This is where the magic lives {of the Tortuga shut}

Our friendship weaves together, stronger {New genreatins arise}

The bonds grow deeper lasting longer {The Wild Kratts}

And the greatest spell you'll know {Will end their adventures}

How the Magic of Friendship Grows." {forever}

[Chris unto his son, Kion]

How the Magic of Friendship Grows."

Kion went with his friends and siblings and cousins to the old college. The gang stood tall on the top of the hill, overlooking the Tortuga. The sun set upon them, closing the book of the lives of the Wild Kratts...

THE END FOREVER


End file.
